


I don't think that was supposed to happen

by bloody_empress24



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Crush, Birthday Parties, Confessions, Games, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_empress24/pseuds/bloody_empress24
Summary: Day 5 for Rarepairs WeekWhat supposed to be a random little game, as started by the visiting prince of Lucis for Luna’s birthday, became something equal to the most embarrassing situations ever in Ravus’ quiet 28-year old life.TLDR: When one gets locked up in a closet for 7 minutes with the love of his life, surely, nothing /bad/ will happen. Right?





	I don't think that was supposed to happen

 

            “Scientia…”

            “Y-Your Highness—“

            It was awkward. Indeed, terribly so.

            For the both of them to get locked up together in a closet. _Luna’s_ walk-in closet, to be exact.

            What supposed to be a random little game, as started by the visiting prince of Lucis for Luna’s birthday, became something equal to the most embarrassing situations ever in Ravus’ quiet 28-year old life. Noctis, ( _the little shit,_ as dubbed by the Tenebraean prince), decided to suggest a /worrisome/ game called ‘7 minutes in Heaven’ and inasmuch as Ravus wanted to skip the whole affair; he could not—for he was fearful—just a tiny bit—of how his sister would react if he became the only killjoy for the night.

            They had quite a handful of visitors that day. Apart from the Lucis royalty, the Amicitia triad had also come; along with Argentum and three Galahdian Glaives that had befriended Luna back in Insomnia. For a normal citizen, this would have been a very humble number; but Ravus had squinted his eyes, scrunched up his nose and wore a scowl when he saw the entourage—for he was merely used to only Noctis and his chamberlain— _that elegant, handsome, young ash-blond,_ during their previous birthday visits.

            But by the Six, it was Luna’s twenty-fourth. And it was a special number (for some weird reason); thus the whole party had been invited. If the royal adviser-to-the-future-king-called-Ignis-My-Sylleblossom-Scientia had not arrived with them, Ravus could very well eat his mechanical arm and retire morosely for the night.

            He had long harbored a _small_ (A/N: HAH! Lies) crush on the said chamberlain; ever since he had laid eyes on him when he was twelve. It began with a simple physical attraction—a curiosity bubbling up within him until he started interacting with Ignis. And Ravus could swear by Shiva, he must be dreaming—to actually find someone he could easily wrestle ideas with; share the same interest for puns and most importantly—harbor fondness for flowers. Not even Noctis could exhibit the attention Ignis could give whenever all four of them (with Luna) would tour their field of sylleblossoms. Ignis had no idea, but Ravus had always watched him.

He watched him when he took care of Noctis. He watched him grow fussy in his tasks and recipes. He watched the changes of his expressions which were so candid, so natural and he loved how those viridian eyes spoke to him. These were simple things that made him so giddy at times. And whenever he would find an opportunity to write Ignis, Ravus would make sure to pen a lengthy letter; for he knew he chamberlain would also reply in kind. He treasured these exchanges. These experiences. He treasured Ignis.  The blond prince was terribly careful of his unrequited feelings to brush the surface—and he was certain _nobody_ knew.

            How very wrong he was.

            At least it was not only him who was completely averse to the game. Ignis did not seem a bit too happy about the rather ‘childish’ game; but he conceded nonetheless. Lunafreya looked excited about it and Prompto had prepared a bowl filled with draw lots of their names.

            _At least the old people are not present to witness this tomfoolery,_ Ravus thought to himself as he cradled a sip on his Altissian classic. The monarchs along with their bodyguards had retired to a separate parlor to drink the night away. He wished he were there too. Better be bored than participate in this stupid game—if only Lunafreya wasn’t subtly eyeing him like a hawk from his perch nearest the doors. Oh joy. No chance of escape for him. At least Gentiana was there to even out the atmosphere.

            “So the game is simple.  We get to draw two names and we’ll lock them up for seven minutes in Luna’s closet in the dark,” Noctis explained with a wide grin. Prompto piped in, “But we’re going to make it a bit more interesting this time. Just a little twist from the original game.” Gladiolus hollered from his seat on a couch. “Yeah? Like what?”

            “We shall have the two to do a truth or dare _before_ locking them in,” Noctis grinned diabolically.

            “So, regardless if they answered the question or did the dare, they would still be kept in the closet? What a catch,” Nyx, one of the invited Glaives chuckled.

            “Yeah, to spice things up since we can’t really tell what they’re gonna do in the closet away from us,” Prompto added. “They can do whatever the hell they want in there. Just—probably don’t let us catch you doing unsavory things once the time limit is up!”

            “Let’s start the game!” Noctis had called out, and Prompto handed the bowl of lots to Lunafreya. She dug through the shallow pile, swirled the papers around for a bit before fishing out a folded parchment. The Oracle simpered a bit before reading the name written in it. “Ravus, dear brother!”

            “What?” Ravus snarled. Luna shrugged and held up the parchment. Indeed, his name was there and she wasn’t playing him. Great. Such luck to have him land as the first victim of the night. He could only groan inwardly as the others jeered. And as if to reflect his sour mood, lightning flashed across the huge bay windows, followed by a crackle of thunder. Storms rarely graced his sister’s birthday but right now, he welcomed the onslaught of rain.

            “Before we draw the other name, truth or dare, Ravus?” Noctis leered at him.

            Ravus sighed, “Truth.”

            He could hear Gladio mutter ‘Boring’, but he gritted his teeth at it. “Well, then, Luna, who’s the other one?” Noctis asked.

            Lunafreya fished out the second piece of paper and Ravus glared daggers at it. _Please do not be Caelum or Amicitia or even Luna for gods’ sakes—_

            “Ignis!”

            A stone had dropped in his stomach. Ravus was not expecting that. He never actually thought that with this game he could actually grab a chance to be partnered with his crush. “Go on, Iggy! Ask him the truth question,” Prompto exclaimed.

            Ignis shifted in his seat. “Oh. Ah. I have no idea what to ask.”

            “Anything under the sun will do!” Crowe, one of the Glaives, suggested. 

            Gladiolus chortled. “Ask him about his love life!”

            A muscle twitched in Ravus’ jaw. He was itching to throw the empty cocktail glass at him. That brute. There was a smattering of funny remarks and chuckles around but Ignis waved them off. “Alright, alright. Your Highness,” the bespectacled man turned to him in his seat and began. Ravus braced himself for what was to come.

            “What kind of sweets do you like?”

            Ravus slowly let out a relieved sigh through his nose. Count on Ignis to actually ask a decent question. He cleared his throat and looked him in the eye, “Ulwaat berry taffees.”

            The room erupted with surprised chuckles and guffaws. Of course, no outsider probably thought Ravus to have a sweet tooth. Even Ignis was pleasantly astonished at his admonition. “Indeed those would be phenomenal,” he heard him say in approval. Ravus straightened himself up, like a peacock puffing up in pride. _See? Crush supports!_ Nothing to be ashamed about!

            Iris was also curious. “I want to taste one!” Gentiana smiled at the joyous crowd and mentioned, “The Altissian town markets presently have them for sale in confectionery stalls.”

            The chatter continued for a few moments before the attention went back to the two drawn people. “Alrighty, then Specs, truth or dare?” Noctis nudged his chamberlain. If Ignis chose truth, Ravus had to think of an equally decent question—but of course—something he could probably also utilize (without being such a snoop).

            Ignis held a finger to his chin before deciding, “A dare, if you please.”

           There were whoops and cheers around and Ravus slightly panicked. A dare? This prim and proper young man asked for a dare? Which kind of made him look like a loser with choosing truth, if he were so savage about it. Ignis looked over to him, his green eyes probing and expecting. _What would he dare him???_

           Everyone else was waiting for him now and with a rather stupid, rushed idea in his head, he had blurted out, “Take off your glasses and gloves for the rest of the night.” It was fairly simple, but the underlying notion in that statement did not go unnoticed by the older crowd and the teasing went back up. Ignis did not seem to mind. There was a slight tinge to his cheekbones as he pulled off his gloves and pocketed his spectacles—but the moment he had finished, he was then drawn up from his seat and thrown in the closet.

           Noctis had shoved the Tenebraean prince roughly after Prompto had done with Ignis. “Seven minutes!” Ravus bumped into Ignis as they both stood awkwardly side by side in that rather spacious closet. It was dark save the weak moonlight from a lone circular window.

           Outside, the door was promptly locked, courtesy of Lunafreya as she slid off the laser key from its container. Noctis and Prompto gave each other high-fives. Gladiolus had given them the thumbs up and Iris was basically doubled up in giggles.

           Libertus, who was seated beside Crowe in their little Glaive triad couch, raised a hand. “Am I missing an inside joke here?” Crowe took a long drink from her glass and nodded as well. Nyx was unaffected though, but he was also grinning. “Care to enlighten us a bit?”

           Lunafreya lifted a finger to her lips. “Let us leave the room first.” And like a foreboding signal, there came another boom of thunder and lightning.

           “Ramuh indeed likes to play his games well,” Gentiana shook her head fondly as the group filed after Lunafreya to another lounge area to reconvene.

***

            Ravus shook the doorknob, but it was locked. He sighed. Indeed they had been serious about their ‘7 minutes’ of privacy. He wondered why this was such a ‘fun’ game for people when they couldn’t really see what the locked couple would even be doing. But Six…he was actually alone with him! He could only praise his good fortune to have Ignis as a partner for this gods-forsaken game—but his nerves were not remotely happy with the arrangement.

            “Scientia…”

            “Your Highness—?“

            “Seven minutes should not take long,” Ravus murmured. “You could have had better company than myself.” He looked over at Ignis who chuckled lightly. “Indeed seven minutes will pass easily—and no, Your Highness, you are a perfect companion. It is I who should be grateful of your presence.”

            “You humor me. And you can call me Ravus,” the prince could not help but crinkle his eyes in amusement.

            “Of course, Ravus. Call me Ignis as well,” the other smiled at him. Ravus bit his tongue as his name rolled off his tongue in that gorgeous accent. He could listen to Ignis speak all night and he would not tire of it.

            “Have we any light switch in here?” Ignis asked timidly, his fingers running around the smooth surfaces of drawers and built-in-wall cabinets. Ravus nodded and motioned towards the cabinet to his right and was about to feel the switch tucked in there when there was a blinding flash of lightning followed by an equally huge clap of thunder which shook the space. The two could hear some muffled gasps around. The storm was becoming a rather nasty one. Ravus felt his gut drop—and turned the switch.

            It wouldn’t go on.

            He repeated it a few times. Zilch.

            There seem to be a power outage.

            “By the Six…” he muttered. Turning to his companion, he said, “There should be a backup power…” Ignis shook his head patiently. “Such things do happen, even in huge places such as this. I am certain we are fine for a bit.”

            “Not when you are locked up in an electronically-protected walk-in closet, you aren’t,” Ravus snarled at the closed door. He wondered why his sister would commission such a thing for a mere wardrobe. Unless she had to hide her jewelry here as well. “Who knows how long we will have to stay here with the power gone.” Ignis stiffened beside him. “But…shouldn’t such locks have a fail-safe during power outages?”

Ravus shrugged. He could not answer that right now. Only Lunafreya knew of her room mechanics.

            There was a vibration from Ignis’ chest pocket and he took out his mobile phone. “Yes, Gladio? We are fine. Hm? Oh…all right. Thank you, yes. Goodbye.” He pocketed his phone. Ravus raised an eyebrow at the frown his companion displayed.

            “It seems we have acquired some electrical problems and that the Lady’s closet doors cannot be opened in this blackout,” Ignis explained. Ravus sighed. “I do not think this was supposed to happen, I apologize. It is irresponsible of us to make a guest stay in a closet for the night—“

            Ignis reached out and touched his arm consolingly. “At least we have each other, do you not think so?” He proceeded to lean over the space where the only window shone with moonlight amidst the patter of heavy raindrops. He patted on the lengthy surface he was leaning on. “It would be a good chance to catch up.”

            Ravus melted under that statement. This was one of the many things he had liked about Ignis. His optimism was truly remarkable. If he would spend the night locked up with his crush then by the Six he would make this opportunity as memorable as possible! “I would not let us sit on the hard floor,” Ravus managed a small smile. “I reckon if we were to stay the night here, we need to make ourselves comfortable.” He started to pull open drawers. “Lunafreya should have spare blankets in here somewhere…”

            Realizing what Ravus was about to do, Ignis followed his lead. “I do hope the Lady would not mind you digging through her private closet?” He opened a cabinet. There were only long dresses hanging in them. He continued to the next one as Ravus scoffed. “They began this game—and got us locked up for the whole night. So much for seven minutes—I think she could cut us some slack.”

“We never expected this either,” Ignis chuckled. He closed a drawer with hats. He opened the next one; but he deftly slid it back again once he saw a flash of lace and straps. Nope. Not her underthings. “I doubt they would be able to fix the electricity at this ungodly hour,” Ignis stated. Another drawer of tops. He switched to another one.

“And with such horrid weather,” Ravus agreed. He closed a cabinet full of cloaks and coats.

“However it is a good weather for stories,” Ignis hummed as another flash of lightning crossed the sky. “I do like it when it rains.”

“You like the smell, do you not?”

“Petrichor, indeed it calms me,” Ignis said. “It might be even fate to give us this chance to talk about our royal charges.”

“If I were to be brutal about this, I would say they all had this planned—Aha—“ Ravus had slid open a drawer by their feet and indeed there were thick comforters folded neatly in rows. As he started to pull them out, Ignis regarded his statement. “A conspiracy to get us together, then?” He kneeled by Ravus to try and help him lay them out on the floor.

Ravus gaped at him like a fish out of water. At that moment he was thankful they were swathed in darkness for he felt the heat creep up to his face and to his ears. He let out a shaky sigh and continued to lay out the lumpy comforter. Ignis helped him pull it out neatly. It covered almost the whole floor of the room.

“I…do not know about that,” Ravus could only mutter quietly as he positioned himself at the edge of the covers. Ignis had taken off his shoes and climbed on their makeshift carpet, facing him. “It’s merely a game, is it not?” Ravus said, wringing his hands nervously.

“It is,” Ignis agreed. “But it allowed me to be with you—like we used to do back when we were children.”

Ravus lightly gasped at that. He turned to look at Ignis who was serenely giving him that blessed smile—that smile that always griped and clawed at his [stone-cold] heart. He was visibly such a nice person he hoped he was not misreading anything. Oh how he wanted to draw him close and hold him in his arms…

“How long has been? Ten? Twelve years?” Ravus reminisced.

“Eleven and a half, to be precise,” Ignis replied. “You had to attend to our military training after. And we rarely got into contact.”

Ravus nodded. “Indeed. Life had become quite eventful.”

“You grew you hair since then,” Ignis stated. “You always had that slicked up look.”

Ravus smirked. “We seem to have exchanged styles.”

A hand had reached out to tuck in a stray strand from his face. Ravus stiffened remarkably. “It is a good look on you,” Ignis remarked.          

            “Ignis...”

            Green eyes glimmered up at him—an unexpected longing etched into those irises as he blushed and slowly pulled back his hand. “I’m sorry—I seem to be overstepping—“ It was unusual. Ravus thought for sure he was hallucinating, but the blush had stayed on Ignis’ cheeks under the dim moonlight and hope surged inside Ravus. _Could it be?_ He snapped back up to stop and hold his wrist. “Ignis. May I be frank with you?”

            Ignis blinked up at him, his curved lips slightly open in curiosity. “Ravus?”

            The prince took a deep breath. “I am deeply blissful to find this chance alone with you.” His mismatched eyes bored determinedly into viridian orbs. “I have…have always wanted to say how much I _like_ you.”

            He heard Ignis gasp in front of him; but he continued as if in a trance.

            “I like you, Ignis Scientia. Indeed, I might be selfish with troubling you with these feelings, but,” Ravus rambled on. “I want you. I’ve been harboring these romantic feelings for so long I—“

            The older blond did not manage to finish his confession instead, he felt soft lips upon his open mouth. Ignis had rushed into him in an embrace, shutting him up with a kiss. Shock and joy spiraled within Ravus and for a few seconds he was petrified—but he felt those alluring lips move on his and he reciprocated in equal fervor. His arms went to the younger man’s sides as he held him close. Their lips clashed and bit and moved in sultry cadence which sent heat to Ravus’ very core.

            When they pulled back a bit for air, Ignis was as red as a tomato; but the smile he gave him was the brightest he had ever seen. “Took you a long time, silly.”

            “Er—what—how?”

            Ignis caressed his mechanical arm. “You were not really that subtle, Ravus.” He shyly looked up at him. “I always knew you had this look upon me.”

            Oh, blasted astrals, had he???

            “I only chose not to say anything to avoid alarming you,” Ignis continued. “I did not want to sabotage our friendship.”

            Ravus took his hand and curled his fingers around Ignis’. “Indeed you were right. I would probably run away in shame about being discovered. But all is well right now.” He leaned in close to Ignis. “Does this mean you agree to become my lover, Ignis?”

            A chuckle rumbled out of the younger man and he pinched his cheek. “You’re adorable, Ravus, you know that? Of course, I do.” And he gave him a peck on the lips. “I like you, too.”

            Ravus grinned. “I would never have assumed you to be the affectionate type, but we have all night.” He suddenly pushed him down on the lumpy covers, hovering over his flushed face. He kissed him again, deeper and with promise. “Tomorrow, I’m taking you out to town.”

            “I’m looking forward to that,” Ignis replied happily as he caressed that handsome face. The storm raged on that night, but the two locked up lovers spent it with soaring hearts until they fell asleep.

***

            The rest of the party had resumed with a different game that night; with Lunafreya explaining the forlorn love case of the two. “Took them long enough, then,” Nyx commented as he threw away his last pair for their Old Maid game. “I’m actually impressed you guys even noticed.”

            “It was subtle, but it’s there,” Iris chimed. “I would have missed it if brother did not point it out to me.”

            Gladiolus chuckled as he drew a card from Prompto. “I swear to Titan’s balls, the sticky stares the two were exchanging whenever Ravus visits Insomnia could make me cry. How come the salty blond prince never noticed? Hah!” He put down a pair of aces.

            “They both were unaware, then,” Crowe commented as she pulled out a pair of queens. “How do you think they’re doing now? It’s already 2 am and we’ve done two different games.”

            Noctis smacked his last pair triumphantly. “I say let’s all check them out! The power should have gone back now, right, Luna?”

            “I actually can’t believe her Ladyship would even come up with such a brilliant plan,” Libertus said. “Even the storm’s timing was incredible!”

            Lunafreya chuckled demurely behind her hand, but there was a telltale glint in her blue eyes—and Nyx thought, hells, there might even be some sort of astral intervention going on. “Yes, we should go check up on them.”

            The group traipsed back to Luna’s room and quietly opened the once-locked door. What greeted them could only be good news.

            Ravus and Ignis were sleeping comfortably on the blanket-strewn floor. Ignis was on the older man’s chest; and the latter had his arms protectively around him.

            Prompto waisted no time and snapped a few pictures. “We should go get them more extra blankets,” Iris whispered.

            “Be careful! Don’t wake them up!” hissed Gladio.

            At the rear of the group, Gentiana chuckled at the sight. “Such a pleasant turn of events. Who knew this would have happened tonight?”

           

           

           

           


End file.
